Transmission chain for a cone pulley drive, comprising a number of intercoupled links each accommodating two pivot pins which lie at right angles to the link plane and are inserted through link openings, and the end surfaces of which cooperate as friction faces with the cone surfaces, and whose longitudinal sides constitute rolling surfaces with a radius of curvature different from that of the rolling surface cooperating therewith, and where between each pivot pin, on the one hand, and the opposite-lying upright opening sides of a number of adjacent links, on the other, an intermediate piece with rolling contact action is inserted whose first longitudinal side is coupled to the link opening side, and of which the oppposite-lying second longitudinal surface forms the rolling contact surface cooperating with the longitudinal side of the pin.